Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${4+8(9p+6)}$
Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ 4 + {8(}\gray{9p+6}{)} $ $ 4 + {72p+48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 72p + {4 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 72p + {52}$ The simplified expression is $72p+52$